


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Train Ride

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, Tsukki takes a stranger home, jam-packed train, mouth to mouth water transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Never in Tsukishima’s life did he ever expect he’d be stuck in a jam-packed train home with his back pressed up against the window and a man on his lap. Straddling him, no less.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Jam-packed Train

Never in Tsukishima’s life did he ever expect he’d be stuck in a jam-packed train home with his back pressed up against the window and a man on his lap. Straddling him, no less. And he’d woken up with a suspicion that something would go wrong. He tried to avoid unnecessary things all day, but somehow work still managed to hold him up, making him miss his usual line. This line in particular is always crowded because it’s the only one that goes through the small lines and it’s also the last train for the night so he has made an effort to avoid it at all cost. But here he is, in the second most packed station of the line, with a man possibly his height straddling him, and there isn’t any space for his hands to rest on comfortably so they’re awkwardly on his rib cage. But the man is in an even more awkward and strenuous situation, especially since he tries to no sit on Tsukishima’s lap. Tsukishima knows because he can see the muscle works of his thighs through the fitted slacks with his knees on the seat.

“You smell nice,” the man comments, not really looking at Tsukishima. He doesn't look at the man either, but he thinks he has a nice voice.

“That’s uncomfortable to hear in this situation,” Tsukishima responds, shifting a bit to adjust him more comfortably, the legs of the man also shifting. Tsukishima keeps his eyes on the man’s chest because even though the girl next to him is on her phone, she is turned slightly in his direction and if she glances up, it’s even more awkward than it already is. He notices the man is wearing a tie with his white dress shirt. In addition to his fitted slacks, those are quite uncomfortable clothes to be stuck in his position.

“Just making conversation,” the man sighs, his breath swirling down to Tsukishima, cooling the sweat he didn’t realize was on his forehead. “I’m not getting off until the last stop.”

Tsukishima glances up to the man, noticing the sweat on his face that was a bit too pale to be normal. His eyes are barely opened behind the black mess of hair dangling like wet brushes from the sweat.

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asks, the worry clear in his voice. 

“I’d like to say that I’m fine,” the man chuckles weakly. “But I’m beyond the point of that lie.”

“You probably should sit,” Tsukishima suggests, shifting his hand slightly toward the man’s thighs. “I…won’t mind…” 

“It’s…alright.”

“But it isn’t,” Tsukishima argues. “Just sit.”

When he refuses again, Tsukishima pulls the man to him, wrapping his arm around his waist and pressing his head to rest on Tsukishima’s shoulder because he knows the man doesn’t have the strength to resist. He might as well embrace the situation, literally. 

Whenever Tsukishima is forced to take this line, he usually gets off two stops before his actual station to avoid the busiest station and get out at the emptiest, taking the bus back to his place totaling about ten minutes, while the last stop isn’t for another thirty minutes. He contemplates the condition of the man, whose body is burning against him, his hair drenched in sweat.

“Hey, I’m getting off in the next stop,” Tsukishima whispers, ignoring the neighboring eyes on him. “I don’t think you’ll make it to your stop in that condition. I’m going to taking you with me, ok?”

A slight nod against Tsukishima was permission enough for him to carry the man out as soon as the door opens, avoiding the busiest station next stop. He puts the man down by a bench, takes off his tie, and lifts his head to give water to him. Tsukishima watches the water in irritation as it slips from his mouth, running down his lips that have gone dry to his neck.

Tsukishima takes a deep breath, swears under his breath, promising himself that this is the only time he will ever do something so taken out of a movie like this. He takes some water into his mouth, lifts the man who is attractive ok? And he presses his lips against the man’s, parting them and letting the water fall from his mouth into the other’s. He does it again, and this time the man is just kissing him, which slightly irritates him but also gives him a sense of relief that the man is alive enough to kiss him. Tsukishima withdraws from the kiss that, honestly, felt really nice. He helps the man up and gives him the rest of the water to drink on his own.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” the man nods, trying to stand but still wavers in his motions as he tries to check the time.

“Um…” Tsukishima begins, debating with himself if he actually wants to say that next sentence running in his head. What is the benefit, besides it being a good deed? Well, the man is pretty attractive…but what does this have anything to do with anything? Still, he voices that offer. “You can crash my place. I’m pretty close by.”

The man stares at him blankly, unsure of what to say in the situation. He opens his mouth and closes it a few times, before settles for a “Sorry to bother you.”

The man clings onto Tsukishima for support as they head to the bus stop, barely making it in time.  
“Hey,” Tsukishima nudges the man when they’re about to arrive at this stop.

“Kuroo,” the man mumbles.

“What?” 

“Name’s Kuroo.”

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima starts. “We’re getting off.”

Tsukishima helps Kuroo undress and change into some of Tsukishima’s spare. Fortunately they’re about the same size and height. Kuroo is a bit thicker than Tsukishima though. His clothes hug him quite snugly. 

Tsukishima is fixing Kuroo into his guest futon when Kuroo opens his eyes and strokes Tsukishima’s cheeks, his finger still burning with heat.

“Hey Stranger, what’s your name?”

“Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei.”

“Thank you, Tsukishima.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did Kuroo end up on Tsukki's lap? Why is Kuroo in that state???? Idk.
> 
> Anyways, don't take strangers home, people. Unless it's Kuroo. But if this was a thriller, don't take Kuroo home either. He may have faked all that just to tie Tsukki up and!!
> 
> Just kidding. We're not going there.


End file.
